Masquerade
by Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs
Summary: Jenny forces Gibbs to attend a masquerade ball. Jibbs smut/PWP. Based on masquerade scene from 'The Phantom of the Opera'.


A/N: Hm…what should I do the day after Christmas? I know, write Jibbs smut (with a touch of angst) based off of a scene from 'The Phantom of the Opera'. That's what I should do ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, or any of the characters, sadly. I merely play with them for a little bit. And I don't own 'The Phantom of the Opera' lyrics either.

* * *

_Masquerade_

_Paper faces on parade_

_Masquerade_

_Hide your face so the world will never find you_

_Every face a difference shade_

_Masquerade_

_Look around-_

_There's another_

_mask behind you_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs didn't do balls. Or anything dressy, for that matter.

So what was he doing in an itchy tuxedo and tie, uncomfortable beyond belief?

The answer lay with the redheaded woman who was currently talking to some rich senator a few feet from the bar he was leaning against. If it weren't for her and her coercion methods, they'd both be back home, in bed.

Instead, they were in a ballroom on Halloween, surrounded by woman in fancy dresses and masks, and men in tuxedos and silver cufflinks. Thank god for the free alcohol, or he'd have nothing to hold him to the place.

Well, other than the incredibly attractive woman walking his way.

"You look thrilled to be here." she said, the corners of her mouth lifted in amusement as she stole his bourbon.

"Far cry from the bedroom Jen." he replied, his voice rough as he watched the movement of her throat as she swallowed. She cut her eyes at him, the bright emeralds sparkling in the low light of the bar area.

"I made a promise to reward you when we got home, did I not?" she asked throatily, causing him to grit his teeth.

"That's a damn long time away Jen." he growled, his voice low in her ear.

"Jethro, I can't help that attendance was mandatory." Jenny said, unconsciously turning to him, his warmth radiating through his clothes.

"Jen, I'm not gonna last." Jethro said, his voice barely above a murmur. "All those men, staring at you like you're a piece of meat, like you're a free woman…"

_Think of it, a secret engagement. Look, your future bride. Just think of it._

_But why must it be a secret? What have we to hide?_

_You promised me._

The ring was threaded on a thin silver chain, nestled in between her breasts, hidden by her dress.

"Jethro, you promised me." she whispered, looking up at him. "You promised."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." he answered, voice hard. "It's been six months Jen. When's it gonna stop?"

"Jethro, please. We've been over this." Jenny said, running a hand through her loose waves. "You'll understand in time."

"Jen, I don't think I will. Why don't you want anyone to know?" Jethro asked, intent on arguing with her until she told him.

"Jethro, please, can we not fight tonight?" Jenny asked, practically begging. "Please?"

"Jen…" he started, but she slipped her hand over his mouth, stopping him.

"Come with me." she said simply, taking his hand and tugging him into the hall, finding an empty supply closet. She pushed him inside, locking the door behind them after flicking on the light. "You need to calm down."

"I am calm Jen. Just a little pissed and disappointed." Jethro said, folding his arms across his chest as he looked at her, his face impassive.

"Jethro, why are you doing this?" Jenny cried, throwing her hands up. "Why right now?"

"Why won't you wear your ring?" he countered, stepping forward, crowding her in the small space.

"I do wear my ring Jethro."

"Not on your finger. Not where anyone can see it." he said, his eyes flashing.

"Jethro, I told you, not right now." she said, her anger swelling.

"And why the hell not? Why not right now? Why isn't now as good a time as ever?" Jethro demanded, taking another step forward. Jenny inched backwards, stumbling when her back hit the wall. Her sharp intake of breath caused Jethro to pause, and her hands falling on his shoulders made him slip his arms to her waist, pulling her against him.

She glanced up, eyes darkening when they met his. She pushed herself closer to him, pushing her hips into his, causing him to groan.

He pressed her into the wall, leaning his head down and capturing her lips in a kiss that made her head spin. She responded easily, opening her mouth to him with a soft moan.

Jethro's hands gathered her dress in his hands, bunching up the long material around her waist. His fingers toyed with the strings of her red thong, winding them around his index fingers and drawing designs on her hips.

She broke their kiss, tilting her head back and hitting the wall with a quiet thud, her breath coming in pants as his fingers gripped her hips. Her hands moved from his shoulders to his neck, her fingers winding into his short silver hair.

Jethro slowly dragged her thong down, causing her eyes to widen.

"Jethro…we're in a closet."

"Live a little Jen." he murmured in her ear, trailing his lips down her neck to her exposed cleavage. "No one can hear us…"

Jenny's response was a low moan, which Jethro took as a confirmation. He captured her lips again, pressing her into the wall a little more. Her hands scrambled down his chest, finally reaching his belt. She struggled to get his belt undone, and when she'd finished, she pushed his pants off, slipping her hands up under his shirt to touch his warm abdomen.

He groaned, dipping his head to nip at her collarbone, dropping her thong to the floor as she tugged at his restrictive boxers. They both hit the ground with soft thuds, and then she was grinding her hips against his.

He kissed her before pushing into her, catching her off guard. She threw her head back, hitting the wall with a smack as she gasped, twisting against him. He groaned, pulling her tighter against him as he thrust, kissing her hard.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing closer to him as his rhythm quickened, his motions pulling her closer and closer to the edge. She turned her face into his neck, her lips close to his ear as she whispered encouragement in his ear.

Soon, she was moaning his name, contracting around him as he pushed her to her climax, feeling her explode on the inside as he rendered all her speech impossible. His vision went white as he climaxed with her, and he held her against the wall, their breathing slowing together.

"Damn…Jen." Jethro panted, brushing her hair back.

"I try." she returned, eyes glinting as she kissed his neck, legs still tight around his waist.

He let her down gently, helping her adjust her dress and fix her hair. He pulled his pants back up, re-buckling his belt and tucking his shirt back in. He pulled her in for another kiss, this one languid and slow by nature.

"Jethro, I don't wear the ring because I like keeping my life to myself. I don't care for the stares and the gossip when my personal life is under the microscope. And, I don't want you to be examined." she said after the kiss, touching his cheek. "It isn't because I don't love you, or that I'm unhappy that we're engaged. That's the farthest thing from the truth."

"That was all you had to say." Jethro said quietly, playing with the chain around her neck, pulling the ring out into the light. "It'll look good on your finger."

"I know." she said, stroking the diamond. "And it will be on my finger in another month."

"Jenny, I love you." he said, kissing her once more.

"I know." she said, cementing the words by tucking the ring back behind her dress. "That's why I keep the ring close to my heart."


End file.
